turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tibet
I have some sympathy for adding The Two Georges sub-sections to countries shown on the map but not mentioned in the novel since we don't have a digital copy of the map to added to the article(s). However, I believe this goes too far. Tibet is not shown specifically on the map nor mentioned in the story. What are we going to do, add all 190 current countries to the list? ML4E (talk) 16:48, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Don't tempt him. You know he would. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:13, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Jonathan has taken this opportunity to put the T2G sub-section back in. What do the rest of you think? ML4E (talk) 18:26, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, it was a Qing protectorate before and during the presumed POD of the series, and based on the map, Tibet does seem to be part of China. So it's not "wrong". I guess since we have somewhat more substantive subsections, I won't lose much sleep over keeping the T2G edit. TR (talk) 20:58, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't know. I think the original objection still applies, plus we definitely want to discourage his attempts to circumvent our decisions. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:01, June 18, 2016 (UTC) British Sphere of Influence in OTL Although Tibet was never part of the British Empire in OTL, it did fall under its sphere of influence, especially after the Boxer Rebellion. In fact, the British Empire had an expedition to Tibet from 1903 to 1904. However, the war ended with a British victory but everything returned to the status quo afterwards. -- 16:45, June 18, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :It's been a long time since I read up on Tibetan history, but I don't believe what you say is correct. The expedition happened, but I don't think the Brits ever had influence there, though they did consider expanding more in earnest. :Anyway, so what? Is any of that relevant to the new story (haven't read it yet) or anything else, really? Turtle Fan (talk) 20:58, June 18, 2016 (UTC) ::It isn't relevant to any story, and it way overstates British influence. Nominally, Tibet was still under Chinese hegemony in 1903. After doing research: the Brits went in to end the border dispute between Tibet and Sikkim, got their concessions, and then withdrew amid China's insistence that no one else should mess with Tibet. Dick-wagging on Britain's part really. TR (talk) 21:35, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :::That's roughly what I remember from the paper I had to write on the subject all those years ago. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:51, June 18, 2016 (UTC) New rules for T2G After all this debate, new rules suggest that the T2G section should be eliminated completely.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:56, May 28, 2018 (UTC) :Is the Lit Comm in the China (The Two Georges) sufficient to cover Tibet? If so, then Nepal and Bhutan should also go. The reference in the Nepal article on the Gurkha Rifles originating there is covered in the Gurkha article so that shouldn't save it. ML4E (talk) 21:54, May 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:48, May 29, 2018 (UTC)